


Diane

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Diane

Diane 

Lady of the moon, goddess of my night,  
your dark hair falls around you  
and your eyes are burning wild and bright. 

Sorrow was your mistress, mystery your only friend,  
love was the pattern they had torn,  
and you could never mend. 

I followed on your journey into fear and pain,  
Death was weeping over your head,  
I could not shield you from the rain. 

Did you even realize I loved you  
as through your lightless life you tried to go  
and to your endless night you hurried so? 

Lady of the moon, goddess of my night  
your dark hair falls around you,  
shields your eyes that once were burning bright.  
Rest at peace in your endless night. 

F/G (3)  
F/C/G 

August, 1976


End file.
